What Lurks In The Night
by rubyedarlings
Summary: Things go bump in the night. Quinn has dark a secret, is she ready to let it out? What will her friends think? AU Fic. M for futute chapters.


**A/N Well this is my first fic so, I really hope you guys like it :] Please review!**

Quinn stared at her reflection blankly as she sat in front of the mirror. She looked the same, pale skin, hazel eyes, blonde hair. It was inside her that had changed, something no one knew. Only she knew of the ever lasting dryness in her throat or the craving that burned in every part of her body. She was a supernatural being, she was dangerous. Quinn hadn't left her bedroom in two weeks. She was a vampire and it had been kept hidden, for much too long.

About two weeks ago Quinn walked the dark streets alone. Stupid yes, but she had no other way to get home from a party at Puck's house. She was ambushed a few blocks from her neighborhood. She started to scream out but it was to no avail. Quinn choked on her own fear and convulsed violently as venom surged through her body rapidly. She blacked out and later awoke around 5 a.m. But she was different, dry and cold, emptiness lurked inside her.

She looked at the cross that hung above her door. She couldn't even imagine what her parents would do if they found out what she was. Quinn refused to leave her bedroom, despite the worried texts from Brittany. She couldn't risk hurting a someone, even if she was weak from starvation. She especially worried about Brittany. She could fight who she was all she wanted, but her clandestine love for her best friend was undeniable.

It was summer so it wasn't like Quinn had any where to go. She was beginning to get a bit stir-crazy not talking to anyone though. And, her excuse of being grounded was becoming less and less believable as the days went by. She had to make a decision. Take someone's life to sustain her own, or die slowly. Quinn knew what she had to do, that night she had to do it.

Later that night, Quinn closed her laptop and climbed off of her bed. She walked over to her closet and exchanged her plaid button shirt and jeans for a black tank top and a pair of black cotton shorts. The girl pulled on a pair of sneakers, and snuck out of the large house into the night. The warm night air brushed against her exposed skin. She assumed the best place to find someone without anyone noticing their absence, would be somewhere crowded. She no longer feared walking in the night, she was strong. She slipped between buildings and landed out back of a small night club.

The blonde found what she needed. A tall man was standing over a trash can throwing up. She quietly slinked behind him and pounced. She sucked the thick warmth from his body until he was limp and slumped to the ground. She was satisfied. Quinn had never realized but it was a feeling like no other. Having the sticky red liquid flowing through her. She licked her lips and walked off into the black night. All without making a sound.

The next morning Quinn dug through her closet. She was planning to see Brittany today, as she knew the girl was worried. She pulled on a white blouse and denim shorts. Quinn quickly applied her make up and rushed down stairs. "Good morning dear." Her mother smiled at her from the couch. "Oh, hey mom." Quinn answered awkwardly. _Does she know I left? _Judy raised and eyebrow at Quinn and offered her breakfast. Quinn stuttered slightly. "Um, I'm just going to get a coffee on my way out." She stated softly trying to compose herself. Judy smiled and nodded at the girl.

Quinn walked out and made her way to Brittany's house. When she arrived, she knocked gently on the door. The door swung open and the other blonde smiled widely at Quinn. "Hey." She hugged her friend tightly and stepped inside. "I thought something was wrong. I was scared." Brittany said quietly. Quinn placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I'm fine." Brittany nodded.

The two blondes walked towards the couch and sat down. Brittany gave Quinn a confused look. "What?" Quinn asked curiously. "Your eyes, they seem kind of…dark." Quinn eyes widened slightly and she pulled out her compact mirror. Her eyes were nearly brown. Quinn quickly hid her shock and laughed lightly. _What happened?_ "Contacts." Quinn smiled as Brittany looked relieved. Quinn examined her face once more to make sure nothing else was different.

Quinn wondered what Britt would think if she caught on. _I'm going to tell her. _Quinn took a deep breath and looked at the girl. "Britt," The girl looked at her attentively. Quinn's heart started to beat faster."- I love you." Quinn quietly gasped at her words. _That's _not_ what I meant to say._ Quinn bit her lip and got up to leave, but Brittany forced her back down. Shock took over as Brittany crushed their lips together. The kiss ended quick but still left Quinn breathless. "I love you too Quinn." Brittany stated softly and looked Quinn in the eye. Quinn blushed and hugged her friend. _Wasn't exactly what I planned but I got what I wanted._

**A/N I hope you guys liked it :] I do not own Glee or any of the characters and I'm not affiliated with FOX.**


End file.
